


love u regina ♡

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: fanart for this year's swanqueen advent calendar collection ~
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	love u regina ♡

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/50640235706/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, happy holidays <3
> 
> if my presence / change of username on twitter wasn't obvious, i have started to slowly shy away from standing actresses. idk if it's bc i'm getting older and real people constantly disappoint me unlike anime / fictional character, or bc covid is making me go crazy like everyone else,,, but i only want to stan swanqueen. those two can never break my heart (apart from the fact that they're not canon and never will be but shhh)
> 
> anyways, i know this isn't really that christmas-themed but i did draw this as part of my christmas gifts to some wonderful sq moots (if you received one, you might've already recognised this drawing hehe, congrats on being the first to see it <3), and it's lowkey one of my fav drawings out of the few i've drawn this year ! i'm sorry for not drawing more. 
> 
> swen, you're valid and always will be. i love you all.
> 
> anyways, that's all from me. this might be the last swanqueen-themed work i'll be doing in a while,,,,,,, idk, i feel like with everything happening people just aren't seeing my work anymore and it's kinda made me lose motivation. even with just drawing. i want to be able to draw for me first and foremost because that's why i started teaching myself to draw in the first place, so i wanna focus on drawing other characters that i'm interested in,,, should i find the motivation to pick up the pen again haha. i hope that if you like my art, not just for swanqueen, you'll continue to support me <3 ty to those who do so already, you always bring a smile to my face and have a special place in my heart :)
> 
> anyways. if you're interested in seeing my other shenanigans, i've started a cosplay account @/cheriikei (tiktok and instagram). i'll probs be more active on those two accounts in the coming months. otherwise, i still have my twitter and art insta, @cherieoceans (originally oceansregina), that you can catch me on. if you're no longer interested in following my multifandom, multihobby ass, i understand. ty for your support so far.
> 
> pls stay safe, and have a very merry christmas / holiday, no matter where you are. all the best for 2021 <3
> 
> with love,
> 
> kay <3


End file.
